


Qu'avec le coeur

by shakeskp



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Amnesia, Cliche, Crack, Fanservice, Fluff, M/M, reboot what reboot, tout le monde s'aime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:19:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils ne savent plus qui ils sont, mais ils n’ont pas oublié l’essentiel. (Ou presque)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Qu'avec le coeur

**Author's Note:**

> La fameuse amnesia fic, écrite pour le fun, et que je n’aurais jamais cru finir. Comme quoi tout peut arriver !  
> Merci à Tip’, pour la relecture feu vert de dernière minute ;)
> 
> Cette fic avait commencé à être postée sur mon journal sous le titre [Amnesiaverse.](http://shakeskp.livejournal.com/314687.html)
> 
> llilyb en a fait [une bande-annonce ici :D](http://shakeskp.livejournal.com/346689.html)

Il s’interrompit en pleine phrase, non parce qu’il hésitait, mais parce qu’il ne se souvenait pas du reste. De fait, il ne se souvenait pas non plus de son nom ou de l’endroit où il se trouvait. Une bibliothèque, meublée avec goût. Un feu dans la cheminée.  
Il était assis dans un fauteuil. Face à lui, allongé sur le ventre, se trouvait un jeune homme aux yeux bleus écarquillés. Il avait l’air d’avoir aux alentours de vingt-cinq ans, probablement plus que moins, les cheveux bruns, presque noirs, la peau légèrement mate et des traits qui rappelaient de loin les tribus nomades d’Europe de l’Est. Son corps était bien entretenu, il sentit son regard glisser comme par réflexe sur les fesses parfaitement moulées par un jean de qualité.  
Les sentiments qui l’avaient pris pendant son inspection étaient très clairs : désir quasi passionnel, affection amoureuse, possessivité teintée d’arrogance.  
Lui était plus âgé, se surprit-il à songer, ce qui pouvait expliquer ce sentiment de possessivité, signe d’insécurité. Leur différence d’âge pouvait lui faire éprouver quelques incertitudes quant à ce qu’il apportait à son compagnon. Et pourtant, son arrogance était le reflet d’une certitude inébranlable : ce jeune homme était sien. Étrange dichotomie.  
Très bien. Il ne savait pas ni son propre nom, ni celui de son compagnon, mais il avait établi leur lien, ce qui était un premier pas.  
Il se leva et tendit la main au jeune homme qui la prit sans hésiter et accepta également le bras réconfortant autour de sa taille.  
« Amnésie ? »  
L’expression du jeune homme lui avait indiqué que cette perte de mémoire n’était peut-être pas isolée.  
« Oui, répondit son compagnon. C’est vraiment, vraiment bizarre, je me souviens parfaitement du jour qu’on est, du nom du président et qu’il n’est pas poli de manger avec les doigts, ce qui n’empêche que j’adore ça, mais impossible de savoir qui je suis ! »  
Il hocha la tête et baisa les doigts du jeune homme.  
« L’important est resté. »  
Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage du jeune homme, et s’il restait un doute, la violence de son affection pour lui à cette vision l’effaça entièrement.  
« C’est réciproque, alors, fit le jeune homme d’une voix soulagée.  
— Je n’en doutais pas.  
— Moi si, un peu. »  
Le jeune homme avait détourné le regard.  
Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait fait hésiter son compagnon alors que lui éprouvait une telle certitude. Il se sentait homme réservé, mais la passion qu’il ressentait ne pouvait que lui être exprimée. Peut-être ne le faisait-il pas assez.  
Du doigt, il souleva le menton du jeune homme.  
« Cesse », dit-il.  
Il l’embrassa fermement. La réponse fut satisfaisante. Il se sentait heureux.  
Il caressa la joue du jeune homme et lui prit à nouveau la main.  
« Viens, allons repérer notre environnement. 

¤

Il montait l’escalier, portable à la main, sourire aux lèvres. Ça n’indiquait pas grand-chose sinon qu’il était heureux de recevoir le texto qu’il lisait.  
Il se regarda. Il sortait de la douche, il avait les cheveux mouillés. Il portait un sweater gris à capuche et un jean bleu sombre. Il était pieds nus. Et il avait pris un coup au visage, sa pommette lui faisait mal.  
Il débattait intérieurement de la meilleure démarche à suivre lorsque des pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir plus haut. Il se mit instinctivement en position de défense – intéressant, il faisait des arts martiaux ?  
Un garçon surgit sur le palier et s’arrêta net devant lui. Il devait avoir une dizaine d’années, peut-être un peu plus – ou bien il était grand pour son âge. Il avait les yeux bleus, les cheveux noirs et la peau mate. _Métis caucasien-arabe_ , l'informa son cerveau automatiquement.  
Il était en caleçon et T-shirt noir.  
« J’ai perdu la mémoire ! s’exclama le garçon d’un ton dramatique.  
— Moi aussi. Je m’appelle Tim. »  
Le garçon plissa les yeux, soupçonneux.  
« Comment le sais-tu si tu es amnésique ? »  
Tim montra le portable. Le garçon était trop loin pour lire le « Bonne nuit Tim » signé « Conner », alors il développa.  
« C’est adressé à Tim.  
— Ça ne prouve rien. Et si ce n’était pas ton téléphone ?  
— Il était dans ma main et je lisais le message.  
— Ça ne prouve rien, répéta le gamin. Tu aurais pu le voler. »  
Tim lui lança un regard incrédule.  
« Tu es toujours aussi soupçonneux ? »  
Le garçon plissa le front d’un air concentré.  
« Je crois, dit-il. Ou c’est peut-être juste avec toi. »  
Ça promettait. Tim espérait vraiment qu’il n’était pas son petit frère ou quelque chose comme ça, encore que l’irritation quasi automatique qu’avait causée le garçon chez lui l’orientait fortement vers cette hypothèse. La peau de Tim n’indiquait aucun métissage mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Ils pouvaient ne partager qu’un père ou une mère.  
Ou bien Tim était le baby-sitter. Il espérait qu’il était bien payé.  
À contrecœur, il indiqua le bas de l’escalier. Que le garçon soit son petit frère ou à sa garde, il ne pouvait pas l’abandonner. Une amnésie brutale, c’était louche. Deux, c’était une attaque. Peut-être ciblée, si tous les deux étaient vraiment de la même famille.  
« On devrait descendre voir s’il y a d’autres personnes ici.  
— Ne me donne pas d’ordre », grogna le garçon, mais il entama sa descente d’un air royal, comme si l’idée était de lui.  
Tim sentit l’irritation monter d’un cran. Il se maîtrisa. 

¤

« Mon nom est Bruce Wayne », déclara Grand-Sombre-et-Sexy.  
Il se détourna du miroir où il se regardait d’un air critique et le rejoignit près de la petite table. Grand-Sombre-et-Sexy lui montra des courriers à l’air officiel signés « Bruce Wayne ». Le stylo qui avait été utilisé était à côté.  
« Ça pourrait être quelqu’un d’autre », fit-il sans grande conviction.  
Grand-Sombre-et-Sexy prit le stylo et signa sur l’un des courriers. C’était exactement la même écriture.  
« Bruce », prononça-t-il.  
Le nom lui plaisait. Ça commençait dur et finissait doux. Bruce passa un bras autour de sa taille.  
« Nous progressons. »  
Ouais, ils savaient que Grand-Sombre-et-Sexy était Bruce Wayne, le PDG d’une multinationale appelée Wayne Enterprises, vivant dans une baraque immense si l’on en jugeait uniquement par la taille de la bibliothèque et qu’il recevait des hommes plus jeunes que lui à des heures indues.  
Il avait de plus en plus de désillusions quant à son rôle ici – sérieusement, il était pieds nus, il portait un jean et un T-shirt qui lui faisaient comme une seconde peau, il était foutu comme un top model et il traînait sur le tapis d’un type ultra riche et plus vieux que lui.  
Il y aurait tatoué « toyboy » quelque part sur son corps que ça ne l’étonnerait pas du tout.  
D’accord, il était clairement raide dingue de Bruce et ce n’était pas que sexuel (pas que, mais très. Très, très, très). Aussi, Bruce affirmait éprouver de l’affection pour lui. Et il n’avait aucune raison de mentir.  
Mais n’empêche. Ils ressemblaient trop à un cliché pour ne pas être vrais.  
Manquait plus qu’il soit Julia Roberts et le tableau serait complet (le téléphone portable qu’il avait trouvé à côté de lui ne lui avait apporté aucune aide sur le sujet, aucun des noms du répertoire ne lui disait quoi que ce soit, il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe établi pour se connecter à Internet et les textos étaient parfaitement incompréhensibles).  
Pendant qu’il s’inquiétait d’être dans une version gay de _Pretty Woman_ , Bruce déclara la bibliothèque suffisamment explorée et qu’il était temps d’aller braver l’inconnu.  
Dehors, il y avait un petit hall, deux autres portes et un couloir. Tout était sombre – il était 3 heures du matin, il fallait dire – et ils choisirent de prendre d’abord le couloir balisé de veilleuses.  
Aucun d’eux ne suggéra d’allumer la lumière, curieusement.  
Il ne se sentait pas effrayé. Peut-être était-ce le bras de Bruce autour de lui ou bien qu’il était particulièrement inconscient, mais il éprouvait plus d’amusement qu’autre chose.  
« On se croirait dans un roman gothique, dit-il. Je m’attends à entendre un cri à glacer le sang d’un moment à l’autre. »  
Bruce esquissa un sourire, puis des éclats de voix résonnèrent non loin.  
Ils échangèrent un regard et comme un seul homme, sans un mot, ils se coulèrent dans une ombre du couloir, lui légèrement en retrait. Il s’était mis instinctivement dans une position curieuse, comme s’il s’apprêtait à bondir.  
Les voix se firent plus claires et il se détendit.  
Un enfant et un jeune homme qui se chamaillaient.  
Bruce et lui échangèrent un nouveau regard et sortirent de l’ombre dans cette même harmonie étrange.  
Il avait vraiment hâte de savoir ce qu’ils donnaient au lit.  
L’enfant et l’adolescent qui sortirent de l’ombre se tendirent, prirent un court instant ce qui ressemblait à une position de combat, puis le plus jeune braqua des yeux intenses sur lui, se précipita et lui prit le bras.  
« J’ai perdu la mémoire ! » s’exclama-t-il d’un ton indigné, le regardant d’un air qui disait : « Fais quelque chose ! »  
Une vague d’affection teintée de sentiments protecteurs s’emparèrent de lui.  
« Ça va aller », dit-il en posant la main sur la tête du garçon.  
Il regarda l’adolescent qui s’était figé et la même affection – non, pas tout à fait la même, il se sentait moins responsable de celui-ci, il le voyait plus en égal – le prit.  
Il savait qui ils étaient pour lui. Il n’en avait aucun doute.  
« Mes fils, dit Bruce. Ce sont mes fils. »

¤

« Quoi ? » s’exclama le canon grâce auquel Tim venait de réaliser qu’il était irrémédiablement gay. Peut-être bisexuel, mais clairement, clairement attiré par les garçons.  
« Pas du tout, ce sont mes petits frères !  
— Non ! » intervint tout de suite Tim, horrifié.  
Il ne fantasmait par sur son frère ! C’était, c’était… non !  
« Non, papa a raison, c’est notre père. En tout cas le mien. »  
Il n’avait strictement aucun doute sur ce sujet, dès qu’il avait vu le grand homme brun, il avait pensé « mon père ».  
Le canon prit l’air complètement déconfit et Tim se sentit monstrueusement coupable, suite à quoi le petit monstre qu’il traînait depuis le début de l’amnésie déclara :  
« Tu n’es pas mon… frère. Tu es… »  
Il y eut un silence, tous les regards braqués vers lui.  
« Tu es ma mère », acheva le gosse d’un ton convaincu.  
Ben voyons. Tim leva les yeux au ciel.  
« C’est un homme, abruti.  
— Je le sais, primate décérébré ! C’est juste que, c’est… » Il indiqua le père de Tim. « Lui c’est mon père et lui… » Il s’agrippa plus fort au canon. « … c’est la personne qui s’occupe de moi et qui me…. Et que je, je… C’est ma mère », conclut-il d’une voix menaçant quiconque de faire un commentaire.  
Les sentiments de Tim pour le canon – en dehors de ses réactions plus, heu, primaires – étaient une grande affection, couplée de… oui, il y avait quelque chose de familial. Un lien particulier. Tim avait envie de virer le sale gosse, de prendre à son tour le bras du canon et de lui raconter tout ce qu’il venait de se passer et de partager ses théories avec lui et son père et demander leur avis.  
« Tu es jeune, dit leur père calmement au sale gosse. Il est possible que tu associes les émotions traditionnellement liées à la figure maternelle avec ceux que tu ressens pour… » Il fronça les sourcils et posa la main sur l’épaule du canon. « … ce qui indiquerait qu’il a pris soin de toi de façon significative et marquante.  
— Excusez-moi d’établir l’évidence, mais nous sommes tous amnésiques ? » dit le canon.  
Hochement de tête général.  
« Nous savons que mon nom est Bruce Wayne et que je suis PDG d’une compagnie appelée Wayne Enterprises, dit leur père.  
— Je m’appelle Tim, déclara ce dernier en montrant son portable.  
— Clairement, c’est une attaque ciblée, dit le canon. Mais ciblée sur quoi ? La maison ?  
— L’identité, peut-être, proposa Tim. Curieusement, nos liens sont la seule chose qui nous reste. Nous savons ce que nous ressentons les uns pour les autres, jusqu’à réussir à identifier plus ou moins nos relations. Le petit et moi sommes les fils de Bruce…  
— Je ne suis pas petit.  
— … et je sais que tu n’es pas mon frère mais je ressens pour toi une affection solide et dont je ne doute pas. Le petit te considère comme... la personne qui s’occupe le plus de lui ou quelque chose d’approchant et papa… »  
Tim se tourna vers leur père d’un air interrogateur. Avant que ce dernier ne s’exprime, le canon se passa une main sur la figure.  
« Je suis Jane Eyre, déclara-t-il. Je t’avais dit qu’on avait l’impression d’être dans un roman gothique !  
— Je ne crois pas que ce soit si simple, dit leur père.  
— Pourtant c’est la meilleure explication. Je suis leur tuteur. Du moins celui du petit, et j’ai dû être celui de Tim jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus besoin de moi. »  
Le père de Tim fronça les sourcils, pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête.  
« Je ne ressens pas les choses ainsi.  
— Ce n’est qu’un cliché de plus à la situation, insista le canon. De nous quatre il n’y a que moi qui pose problème à définir. Au moins avec cette explication, tout est clair. »  
Tim écarquilla un peu les yeux lorsque son père prit la main du canon et la serra dans la sienne.  
 _Oh._  
Trouver son frère trop sexy pour son bien, c’était inacceptable. Mais ça ne le mettait pas moins mal à l’aise de le penser de… son beau-père ?  
« C’est bien mieux que ce que je m’imaginais jusque-là », assura le canon au père de Tim.  
Ça n’eut pas l’air de rasséréner ce dernier qui déclara d’un ton sombre :  
« Nous allons trouver une pièce pour servir de quartier général. En route. »  
Une musique résonna alors dans le couloir. 

¤

 _I hate the world today_ , chanta quelqu’un dans la poche de son jean.  
Son téléphone. Il avait eu un mal de chien à l’y glisser.  
« C’est une sonnerie ridicule », déclara le gamin accroché à son bras.  
Il ressortit le portable en espérant que son répondeur n’était pas du genre à se déclencher immédiatement et, se demandant qui appelait à une heure pareille, il jeta un coup d’œil à l’écran.  
« C’est Jason », déclara-t-il même sachant que ça ne dirait rien à personne.  
Il décrocha sans se soucier du froncement de sourcil de Bruce.  
« Allô ?  
— _J’ai perdu la mémoire_ », déclara Jason d’une voix furieuse.  
De toute évidence, c’était le thème général de leur nuit.  
« Moi aussi, dit-il, et nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Tu t’appelles Jason.  
— _Je sais, j’avais une carte d’identité. Jason Todd. Ou Wayne, j’en ai une autre où il y a écrit Wayne._ »  
Et tout était lié.  
« Je suis chez Bruce Wayne, avec lui, et ses fils. Nous sommes tous amnésiques. Comment je m’appelle ?  
— _Aucune idée. T’es enregistré sous « Urgence » dans mon répertoire._ »  
Ok, c’était décevant. Il aurait bien aimé avoir autre chose que « Jane Eyre » pour s’identifier.  
« Rejoins-nous, dit-il. On ne connaît pas l’adresse mais si tu peux…  
— _Me prends pas pour un con, avec le nom je vais trouver. Je te rappelle._ »  
Jason raccrocha sans attendre de réponse, ce qui provoqua chez lui un sentiment familier d’exaspération.  
« Nous allons être rejoints par Jason, dit-il aux autres. Il s’appelle Jason Wayne. »  
Bruce s’assombrit encore plus.  
« Nous sommes attaqués personnellement. Nous devons rassembler le plus d’informations possible. »  
Il lança un mouvement général de repli vers la bibliothèque. Ils se mirent automatiquement en file indienne, Bruce en tête, suivi de Tim et du petit. Lui fermait la marche.  
Ils notèrent tout ce qu’ils savaient, comparèrent les répertoires des deux portables et retinrent tous les noms et numéros semblables, puis Bruce ordonna que Tim détruise la puce de son téléphone par sécurité et que la seconde subisse le même sort une fois Jason arrivé.  
Personne ne songea à protester.  
« Remarques ? demanda Bruce.  
— Jusqu’ici les amnésiques ne sont que du sexe masculin. Tu me diras, il n’y a que des garçons dans cette maison, mais l’appel de Jason est peut-être significatif.  
— Il faudrait trouver des filles Wayne, fit le petit. Il y en a forcément.  
— Mais ça ne concerne pas que les Wayne », intervint Tim.  
Tim indiqua le compagnon de Bruce du menton.  
« Il pourrait très bien être un Wayne, rétorqua le petit.  
— Tu déduis ça comment ? fit Tim.  
— John.  
— Quoi ? »  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il haussa les épaules et croisa les bras.  
« On va m’appeler John ! Parce que Jane Eyre, et John Doe, et j’en ai assez d’être _il_. »  
Et ça lui semblait presque familier, alors c’était tout aussi bien.  
« C’est très commun, fit le petit d’un ton désapprobateur.  
— C’est le but.  
— C’est très bien », rétorqua Tim.  
Les deux cadets se fusillèrent du regard.  
« Du calme, intervint Bruce fermement. Restez concentrés. »  
Le petit se renfonça dans sa chaise.  
« Je disais, reprit-il d’un ton hautain. Que _John_ peut très bien s’appeler Wayne également, si père l’a épousé.  
— Oui, alors non.  
— Pourquoi ? » demanda automatiquement Bruce, et Tim renchérit : « Oui, pourquoi ? Si c’est une attaque contre le nom de famille plutôt que le sang, il suffirait que tu sois enregistré légalement comme un Wayne. »  
John croisa les bras, sur la défensive sans trop se l’expliquer.  
« Je ne me sens pas marié, d’accord ? Je n’ai pas… »  
Il n’éprouvait pas suffisamment de certitudes quant à sa place dans la vie de Bruce.  
« Je n’ai pas de bague, acheva-t-il d’un ton triomphant.  
— Ça ne signifie rien, répondit Bruce. L’idée ne me semble pas aberrante.  
— À moi, oui ! »  
Il évita le regard de Bruce. D’un ton précautionneux, Tim demanda :  
« Alors si ce n’est pas le sang, et qu’on considère que ce n’est pas le nom de famille… ?  
— Excellente question, je dois dire. »  
Sursaut général, tout le monde se tourna vers la porte en position de combat. Un homme âgé, en robe de chambre, l’air distingué, se trouvait dans l’ouverture.  
« Alfred Pennyworth, pour vous servir. »

¤

Il s’était réveillé dans la nuit avec l’impression distincte que quelque chose manquait. Il détermina immédiatement qu’il s’agissait de son identité. Se sentant homme à l’esprit pratique et ordonné, il déboutonna sa chemise de pyjama et vérifia l’intérieur du col. Une étiquette était cousue, son nom brodé sans fioriture : Alfred Pennyworth  
Alfred se rhabilla puis enfila la robe de chambre pendue derrière la porte avant de revenir à sa table de chevet.  
Deux cadres photos s’y trouvaient posés. L’un représentait un homme jeune et brun, le front ombrageux mais le regard doux, la main posée sur l’épaule d’un adolescent d’une quinzaine d’années, plus brun encore, au sourire éclatant. Délicatement, Alfred retira la photo de son cadre et la retourna.  
 _Bruce et Richard_ , disait la légende, puis l’année. La photo remontait à une douzaine d’années. L’autre était un portrait de groupe – Alfred se reconnut au milieu. Il retrouva le front de Bruce, malgré les tempes grisonnantes et quelques pattes d’oies au coin des yeux ; le sourire de Richard inchangé. Devant Bruce, un adolescent à nouveau, plus âgé que ne l’était Richard sur la première photo, l’air sérieux. Richard avait les mains appuyées sur les épaules d’un garçon d’une dizaine d’années à l’attitude hautaine.  
Derrière la photo, « Timothy » et « Damian » identifiaient l’adolescent et l’enfant. La photo était datée de l’année en cours.  
Alfred rangea les photos, sortit de sa chambre et partit à la recherche des autres habitants de la maison, ou d’une tasse de thé, en fonction de ce qu’il trouverait en premier.  
Ce furent tous ses garçons, débattant activement de la situation dans la bibliothèque. Une vague d’affection, presque mélancolique, s’empara de lui. Bruce et Richard, identifia-t-il, étaient siens, il éprouvait pour eux l’amour d’un homme qui les avait peut-être élevés ; il aimait Damian et Timothy tout aussi fort mais la nuance était différente – son sentiment de responsabilité envers eux était tempéré, plus distant.  
« Vous êtes de la famille, déclara Bruce d’un ton catégorique.  
— En tout cas, vous êtes ma personne préférée, signala Richard, presque provocateur.  
— Ton prénom est Richard, dit calmement Alfred. Voici Bruce, Timothy et Damian.  
— Richard ? » répéta l’intéressé d’un air interloqué tandis que Damian, soupçonneux, demandait :  
« Comment vous le savez ?  
— Vous avez toute votre mémoire ? renchérit Timothy avec une intensité impressionnante.  
— Je ne m’imaginais pas en Richard, marmonna ce dernier.  
— Non, répondit Alfred. Toutefois mon nom est cousu sur mes vêtements et vos photos annotées se trouvent sur ma table de chevet.  
— Même moi ! s’exclama Richard.  
— Tu vis dans cette maison depuis au minimum douze ans. »  
L’annonce sembla prendre tout le monde de court. Le front de Bruce se fit encore plus ombrageux.  
« On ne va jamais s’en sortir, il nous faut d’autres informations, dit Timothy.  
— Nous ne sommes pas isolés du monde, fit remarquer Alfred.  
— Personne ne doit être au courant de ce qu’il se passe ! trancha Bruce. Nous ne savons pas qui nous a attaqués et pourquoi.  
— Mais on ne va pas rester à ne rien faire non plus ! répliqua Richard.  
— Il doit y avoir des informations dans les chambres, des ordinateurs, il faut qu’on explore le manoir plus à fond », ajouta Timothy.  
Bruce fronça les sourcils.  
« On forme des équipes », l’encouragea Richard.  
Il pressa la main contre le bras de Bruce. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres, mais il la prit dans la sienne et la serra brièvement. Alfred observa le geste avec un sentiment désagréable, une inquiétude sourde.  
« Êtes-vous certains de ce que vous êtes l’un pour l’autre ? » demanda-t-il doucement.  
Bruce le regarda droit dans les yeux, calme et sûr de lui.  
« Ce n’est pas quelque chose que je peux mettre en doute. »  
Richard haussa les épaules.  
« Je sais ce que je ressens, dit-il. C’est la seule chose qui est claire. »  
Alfred hocha la tête, sans être pour autant rassuré. Ce dont lui était certain, c’était que penser à eux lui donnait du chagrin.  
« On attend Jason », déclara Bruce d’une voix calmement autoritaire.  
Le temps que Timothy explique de qui il s’agissait, du moins le peu qu’il en savait, le téléphone portable de Richard sonna : Jason était à la porte. 

 

¤

Jason annonça que Bruce était son père, même s’il le gonflait ; Bruce confirma qu’il avait envie de le réprimander. Il identifia Alfred comme une sorte d’oncle, déclara que Tim et Damian lui donnaient envie de les jeter par la fenêtre mais étaient sûrement ses petits frères (ce que Tim accepta sans trop de difficulté, mais contre quoi Damian protesta vivement).  
« Et lui c’est mon grand frère, déclara Jason, et il me pompe aussi. »  
Richard confirma avec une grimace.  
« Pour résumer, fit Tim, Jason, Damian et moi sommes frères et les fils de Bruce, tout le monde est d’accord sur ce point…  
— Je n’accepte pas Jason comme mon frère, ni toi d’ailleurs, protesta Damian mais personne ne prit sa remarque en compte.  
— Alfred est… un oncle ? Grand-oncle ? Quelque chose comme ça. Damian identifie Richard comme un parent, Jason et moi le voyons comme notre grand frère, Richard nous considère tous comme ses petits frères, mais Bruce et Richard sont en couple. Je n’y comprends rien.  
— Bruce et Richard sont en couple ? répéta Jason d’un ton horrifié.  
— Je pense qu’on vit une romance complètement interdite, déclara Richard. On est probablement cousins sinon pires et on s’est enfuis parce que j’étais mineur, tout le monde nous a reniés et on collectionne des garçons bruns aux yeux bleus pour fonder une nouvelle branche. Ou alors on fait tous partis d’une société secrète dirigée par Alfred. Ça expliquerait les arts martiaux.  
— Cesse de raconter n’importe quoi », ordonna Bruce.  
Il tenait Richard par le bras comme si ce dernier allait s’enfuir d’un instant à l’autre.  
« Nous allons explorer le manoir, dit-il. Tous ensemble.  
— Joie », grogna Jason.  
Ils s’apprêtaient tous à s’engager dans le couloir lorsqu’un bruit derrière les fit sursauter, tout le monde sauf Alfred se mit en position de combat, Jason brandit un couteau, et l’horloge de la bibliothèque bascula.  
Derrière, il y avait Superman. 

¤ 

« Dieu soit loué vous êtes tous là ! s’exclama Superman en s’avançant d’un pas décidé. Bruce, tu te souviens de moi ? Kon ! Ils sont tous là !  
— Tu connais Superman ? souffla Richard avec de l’admiration dans la voix.  
— Apparemment », répondit Bruce, les sourcils froncés.  
Tim avait beaucoup de mal à s’empêcher de s’exclamer d’excitation. Superman ! Ils connaissaient Superman ! Il se mordit la lèvre à s’en faire mal et ce fut sur ces entrefaites que débarqua Superboy, et _oh_.  
« Tim ! Tim, bordel, tu m’as fait flipper… ! Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone ? »  
 _J’ai détruit la puce_ , voulut dire Tim, mais Superboy était devant lui et Tim avait envie de… _Oh_.  
« Conner, dit-il tout bas.  
— Tu te souviens de moi ! »  
Superboy, non, Conner, le serra contre lui. Tim lui rendit son étreinte avec hésitation.  
« Non, admit-il à contrecœur, mais, heu. Tu m’as envoyé un texto et, heu. Je ressens la même chose. Quand je vois ton nom. »  
Pour une raison inconnue, Conner lui décocha un sourire lumineux.  
« Ahem, fit le père de Tim d’un ton désapprobateur.  
— Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda Superman, le front plissé. Vous êtes tous amnésiques, c’est ça ?  
— Tous ceux qui sont ici, oui, répondit le père de Tim. Une explication ne serait pas de trop.  
— C’est un sort, dit précipitamment Conner. Il est parti de Batman et a touché tous ceux qui portent le symbole de la chauve-sour…  
— Batman ?! »

¤

Alfred insista pour que tout le monde s’assoie et discute comme des personnes civilisées. Superboy – Conner, corrigea intérieurement Richard – ne lâchait pas Tim qui était raide comme un piquet depuis son arrivée. Richard s’était rapproché de Bruce, ne serait-ce que pour être plus près de Superman. Clairement, il avait un truc pour les hommes plus âgés que lui bruns à yeux bleus. Il y eut un silence mal à l’aise, ce fut Bruce qui rengagea la conversation :  
« Un sort qui touche tous les porteurs du symbole de Batman, dit-il d’une voix plus calme que la situation ne le méritait. Développe. »  
Ok, Richard n’aurait pas tutoyé Superman comme ça du premier coup. Même si, la première réaction d’émerveillement passée, elle avait laissé place à quelque chose de presque familier.  
« Les porteurs spirituels y compris, dit Superman, l’air songeur. Pas seulement physiques. Alfred n’a pas de costume et à ma connaissance Jason ne porte plus la chauve-souris… ? »  
Il regarda Jason qui leva les mains.  
« Hé, j’en sais rien, je me souviens de rien, ok ? J’ai déjà du mal à digérer que je pourrais la porter !  
— Quel est notre lien avec Ba… commença Richard avant d’être tout de suite interrompu par Tim.  
— Papa… Bruce est Batman. C’est ça ? »  
Superman et Conner hochèrent la tête, Conner avec un sourire presque fier. Richard dévisagea Bruce, ce dernier s’était légèrement raidi.  
« Comment tu l’as su ? demanda Damian d’un ton outré.  
— C’est logique. Batman a forcément des ressources financières importantes, ce qui est le cas de papa. Superman le connaît bien, et il a surgi d’un passage secret qui doit mener au QG de Batman, probablement. Il pourrait n’être que son sponsor, mais notre connaissance instinctive des arts martiaux sous-entend que nous nous en servons de façon régulière et intense, probablement en tant que justiciers. Si je suis la chronologie de mes connaissances à ce sujet, nous correspondons aux rôles de Batman, Nightwing… » Il indiqua Richard du menton. « … Red Robin dans mon cas et Robin dans celui de Damian. Je n’ai aucune idée de qui pourrait être Jason, cela dit.  
— T’es Tim même quand tu te souviens pas que tu es Tim », dit Conner avec une affection évidente dans la voix.  
Tim essaya de dissimuler son air complètement satisfait avec un peu de difficulté, et Richard se surprit à penser que ça n’arrivait pas souvent – un écho de ce qu’il devait savoir de lui, lorsqu’il avait tous ses souvenirs.  
« J’en étais arrivé aux mêmes conclusions, dit Bruce.  
— Le sort s’est déclenché à retardement, continua Superman. Nous avons déterminé que l’objectif en était de découvrir l’identité de Batman mais comme Zatana a protégé Bruce de ce genre de choses, il y a eu une sorte de méli-mélo. Le sortilège de défense a été plus violent que prévu et vous en avez perdu la mémoire. »  
Superman se frotta la nuque d’un air embarrassé, ce qui était vraiment bizarre à voir.  
« Il faudra demander à Zatanna pour avoir plus de précisions sur le comment. Quoi qu’il en soit, Oracle a été atteinte aussi. Elle et moi étions alors en communication, et nous nous sommes rapidement rendus compte que Batgirl, Batwoman et Black Bat étaient touchées, mais aussi Nightrunner et Batwing.  
— On a essayé de vous appeler, dit Conner, mais la batcave ne répondait pas, alors on est venus tout de suite.  
— J’étais certain que vous vous seriez barricadés au manoir.  
— Y’a eu plus ou moins barricade dans la bibliothèque, se moqua Jason. Et moi, je suis qui ou quoi ?  
— C’est compliqué, dit Superman en se frottant à nouveau la nuque. Je ne pensais même pas te trouver là.  
— Richie était mon numéro d’urgence.  
— Richie ? répéta Superman. Tu veux dire Dick ? »  
Ce dernier sentit quelque chose cliquer en lui.  
« Oui, c’est moi. Plus que Richard.  
— C’est assez fascinant, qu’on ait perdu notre identité, mais qu’on sache émotionnellement ce que les autres représentent pour nous, songea Tim à voix haute.  
— Sans compter l’absence de surprise au moment où on a su qui on était, ajouta Dick. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais apprendre que je suis Nightwing ne me traumatise pas plus que ça, et pourtant ce devrait être troublant. Mais c’est comme…  
— … si on avait confirmé quelque chose que nous savions déjà », compléta Bruce.  
Ils échangèrent un regard rapide, Bruce lui frôla la main du bout des doigts.  
« D’après Zatanna, le sort ne devrait pas durer longtemps, reprit Superman. Mais si vous avez des questions, Conner et moi pouvons y répondre, pour autant que nous en connaissions la réponse.  
— Il serait peut-être bon de clarifier les relations entre tous », dit Alfred d’un ton terriblement raisonnable.  
Dick sentit une boule nauséeuse se former dans sa gorge. Il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de Bruce. Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, il se leva, prit l’une des billes de jaspe géantes sur le solitaire décoratif du guéridon et se mit à jongler avec. Alfred lui lança un tel regard de désapprobation qu’il cessa avec un sourire d’excuse.  
« Alfred est officiellement majordome, dit Superman. Mais il s’occupe de Bruce depuis le décès de ses parents lorsqu’il était enfant. Dick a perdu ses parents lorsqu’il avait onze ou douze ans, Bruce l’a recueilli. »  
Dick se focalisa sur les variations de vert de la bille.  
« Damian est le fils biologique de Bruce, dit Superman. Sa mère n’est actuellement pas… dans sa vie. C’est…  
— Compliqué ? » ironisa Jason.  
Superman hocha la tête sans se formaliser.  
« Jason et Tim ont été adoptés par Bruce. »  
Il y eut un silence.  
« C’est tout ? demanda soudain Bruce.  
— C’est tout, répondit simplement Superman, mais le regard perçant. Le reste concerne vos interactions personnelles. »  
Dick remit la bille à sa place.  
 _Ça pourrait être pire. Bien pire. Alors quoi, il m’a recueilli quand j’avais douze ans. J’en ai clairement au moins vingt-cinq maintenant. Je suis Nightwing. Nous n’avons rien à nous reprocher._  
« Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ? » demanda Damian, sourcils froncés.  
Bruce grogna : « On attend. »

¤  
Devant le portrait de ses parents accrochés dans la galerie, Bruce attendait que quelque chose se déclenche.  
Superman – Clark – lui avait dit qu’il avait commencé sa croisade à leur mort. Mais devant leur visage figé par la peinture, il n’éprouvait rien, ou presque. Peut-être un peu de tristesse, peut-être un peu d’amertume, mais c’était incomparable face à ce que les personnes, vivantes, restées dans la bibliothèque éveillaient chez lui. Peut-être avait-il commencé pour ses parents, mais sa mission allait au-delà d’eux, désormais.  
« Tu l’as trouvé », dit Clark.  
Au temps pour la tranquillité. Il ressentit une sorte de résignation, cela arrivait donc souvent.  
« J’ai toujours trouvé que tu ressemblais plus à ta mère qu’à ton père, déclara Clark en contemplant le portrait, les bras croisés. Pourtant il y a quelque chose de son grand-père paternel, chez Damian, non ?  
— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? » grommela Bruce.  
L’air terriblement content, Clark se tourna vers lui. Bruce se prit à songer que son costume était vraiment ridicule.  
« Dick et toi. »  
Bruce se raidit. Il avait refusé d’y penser cette dernière demi-heure, refusé d’envisager ce que pouvait signifier les révélations de Clark. Ils retrouveraient leurs souvenirs et les choses s’éclairciraient alors. Les doutes d’Alfred lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s’en voulait de ne pas l’avoir écouté.  
« Ne fais pas cette tête, tout va bien, dit Clark. J’aurais dû mieux m’exprimer, tout à l’heure. Pourtant je vous connais. Alfred vient de me demander d’un air soucieux si j’ai plus de détails sur la teneur exacte de ta relation avec Dick, j’ai eu un petit choc. »  
Bruce serra les poings. Clark posa une main sur son épaule.  
« Il n’y a rien de sulfureux, tu n’as aucun reproche à te faire. Sinon, peut-être, celui d’avoir dû perdre la mémoire pour admettre tes sentiments pour lui.  
— Je ne suis pas dans une position par rapport à lui qui me permette de…  
— Dick n’a jamais éprouvé de difficulté à te dire non et à te tenir tête. Vous êtes égaux depuis plus longtemps que tu ne l’acceptes. À force de nier, vous vous faites plus de mal qu’il n’est nécessaire. Je suis content que cette histoire vous soit arrivée. Peut-être cela vous forcera-t-il à résoudre la situation. »  
Clark s’écarta d’un pas.  
« Tu mérites d’être heureux, Bruce. Et le nier ne fera pas le bonheur de Dick. Je dois y aller. »  
Un éclair rouge, et Bruce se retrouva seul. 

¤

Tim était assis sur le canapé, un bras de Conner passé autour de ses épaules, lorsqu’il retrouva la mémoire. Il se leva immédiatement et se tourna vers son ami :  
« Comment tu as pu me faire croire qu’on sortait ensemble ?! » fit-il entre ses dents.  
Au lieu de rire ou de s’excuser, Conner lui décocha un grand sourire et lui prit la main.  
« Tu l’as accepté tellement facilement que clairement il faut qu’on officialise. Ciné demain ? »  
Sifflet coupé, Tim le dévisagea, et c’est alors que Jason déclara :  
« La vache, Dick, je suis sérieusement traumatisé. Les Titans sont au courant ? Tu me paies combien pour que j’en parle à personne ?  
— Tu as dit que Tim et Damian étaient tes petits frères, tu fais partie des amnésiques malgré tes grandes déclarations d’indépendance et je suis ton numéro d’urgence, alors ta gueule », répliqua Dick d’un ton inhabituellement vindicatif.  
La mémoire lui revenant une seconde fois, Tim écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brutalement. Les bras croisés, Dick évita leur regard, marmonna : « Bonne nuit », et disparut.  
« Traumatisé », répéta Jason.  
Pour une fois, Tim dut lui donner raison. 

¤

Le seul traumatisme que Damian ressentait, c’était d’avoir déclaré devant tous que Grayson était sa figure maternelle.  
Il ne lui restait que deux choses à faire : s’assurer que sa mère biologique ne l’apprenne jamais s’il ne voulait pas avoir la mort de Grayson sur la conscience, et assumer agressivement si Drake ou Todd abordait jamais le sujet. 

¤

Dans la cuisine à chauffer de l’eau pour la tasse de thé dont il rêvait depuis le début de l’affaire, Alfred retrouva la mémoire au moment où la bouilloire se mit à siffler.  
« Juste ciel », dit-il, puis : « Oh. »  
Il retira la bouilloire du feu, versa l’eau dans la théière et attendit que cela infuse.  
La nuit avait été longue, les conséquences en seraient complexes et peut-être douloureuses. Il prendrait le temps de boire son thé, et affronterait le jour lorsqu’il se lèverait. 

¤

Dans le couloir, Dick hésita avant de sortir dans le parc et de rejoindre le garage. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, animé par une panique aveuglante et le besoin de disparaître, plus loin que son appartement de la tour Wayne – New York, le QG des Titans où Donna était de garde ? Wally, Roy ? Atlantis, puisque l’île des Amazones lui était fermée, Garth le cacherait bien à Atlantis…  
Ils savaient tous, ils savaient tous, Tim, Jason, Damian et Alfred, oh mon Dieu Alfred… et Bruce qui…  
La main sur le cadre de la dernière moto Triumph que Bruce avait achetée pour lui, pour qu’il la bidouille avec Damian, Dick se figea.  
Ils savaient tous pour Bruce aussi.  
Bruce lui avait tendu la main le premier, Bruce lui avait dit de ne pas avoir de doutes, il avait déclaré devant tous qu’il n’avait aucune hésitation quant à ce qu’il ressentait pour Dick.  
Il n’y avait plus de raison de se cacher.  
Il n’y avait même plus la possibilité de se cacher.  
Ni pour l’un, ni pour l’autre.  
Dick tourna les talons, la panique transformée en détermination, presque de la colère, un sentiment comparable à celui qui l’avait porté le jour où il avait métaphoriquement claqué la porte de la batcave.  
Un jour gris pointait à l’horizon, mais la veilleuse au-dessus de la porte principale du manoir était toujours allumée. Bruce était sur le perron, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Dick s’arrêta en bas des marches.  
« Je pensais te voir passer le portail, dit Bruce d’une voix neutre.  
— J’ai failli piquer la nouvelle Triple, admit Dick.  
— Damian ne te l’aurait pas pardonné. »  
Un ange passa, puis Bruce sortit une main de sa poche, la tendit vers lui, paume offerte. Dick grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, la saisit et se laissa emporter par la vitesse. Bruce le rattrapa d’un bras autour de sa taille avant qu’ils ne se cognent, entremêla leurs doigts. Ils s’enlacèrent avec la force du poids de leur histoire et s’embrassèrent comme si c’était la première fois – la vraie, et forcément leur premier baiser devait arriver alors qu’ils étaient tous les deux amnésiques, parce que de tous les scénarii c’était le seul que Dick n’avait pas envisagé, celui où ce baiser aurait été donné sans drame, donné comme si un millier d’autres déjà l’avait précédé.  
Il rit contre les lèvres de Bruce qui un court instant l’étreignit un peu plus fort, puis fit semblant de le relâcher. 

(fin)

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Jason ne va pas tarder à ouvrir la porte et à hurler comme un prépubère, je vous le garantis.  
> (Il était temps que ce soit à son tour, c’est toujours Tim et Damian qui se font traumatiser)
> 
> 2) Oui, Clark est mon expédient narratif préféré, vous aviez remarqué, hein ?
> 
> 3) OMG LES PRONOMS ARGH. 
> 
> 4) Écrire des fics d’amnésie, je trouve ça très dur : il y a tellement de choses à prendre en compte pour que ce soit crédible que j’ai souvent même du mal à les lire parce que, même si beaucoup d’entre elles sont écrites pour le fanservice et qu’il faut les lire dans cet esprit, il y a souvent des petits détails qui me gênent. Mais c’était un cliché auquel je ne m’étais jamais vraiment attaquée, et j’avais envie de faire du fanservice, et même si je suis sûre d’avoir largement usé de facilités, c’était rigolo à écrire dans l’ensemble, et j’espère que c’est rigolo à lire aussi.


End file.
